The Morning After
by Camfield
Summary: Mirage/Starscream/Hound. The morning after is a hard place to be.


For WriterAnon, who sent me something I HAD to continue with. :)

Can't wait for your fic to come out girl!

Universe:G1? AU.  
Rating:Pg13  
Characters: Hound/Mirage/Starscream  
Warnings: None

* * *

Mirage onlined to the pleasant sensation of being curled between two warm bodies. Starscream's wings were off the side of the bed, waving lightly through his recharge memory recall.

Hound had an arm thrown over their waists, holding the three of them tight together. Starscream's cockpit pressed close to his chassis, hand clasped around his upper arm, their mouths close enough that their exvents mingled, lips nearly touching. His own hands were full, the lower entangled with Starscream's own, the upper over Hound's around Starscream's waist.

He had a passing thought that this shouldn't be as comfortable as it was, but it left him unworried. They'd touched sparks, anything devious that was intended had been overridden by an almost disturbing sense of calm and contentedness.

There was a sigh, then the slightest pressure on his mouth, lips seeking comfort, confirmation that this was acceptable. The hand on his arm tightening in a second of insecurity that, Primus help him, Mirage found endearing.

His hand threaded more fully with the Seeker's, mouth pressing back in what was the most chaste kiss he'd ever experienced. lips ghosting over each other, barely touching, fitting softly together. Their nasal sensors sliding along the others face in a gentle movement that would brush lips against cheek plating, nasal ridge and optical shutters. Nudging under the chin, up the side of the helm, vented air playing sensors and audial receivers in a symphony of pleasurable sensations even as their mouths returned to each other again and again.

Sighs and breathy noises filled the air, but the kisses stayed soft, stayed chaste. Each of them reveling in the feelings coursing through the tentative connection in their sparks. Mirage's hand hold light on the jet's hip, their entangled fingers a reminder of what it was this peace was supposed to propagate and the solid presence of their bodies heavy and ihere/i.

The hand broke off his arm to run clawtips over his helm vents, tracing the intake slats one at a time from bottom to top, then curling around the base of Mirage's helm and pressing them together just that much more closely. The pleasure licking through his neural lines warming his derma, heat pooling in his interface array as they shifted. One of Starscream's thighs pushing between his own to rub against the closed panels.

Mirage felt Hound come out of recharge behind him, but did nothing except stroke along their thighs, one after another, propped up on an elbow and watching over the Ligier's shoulder.

His own free hand slid from hip to cockpit glass, rubbing circles over the seams. Dipping past armor to tease protoform with the electric charge that gathered from his own fingertips. Pressing closer with each shudder until there was no room between them, mouths now working hungrily against each other. Glossa entangling, twisting to run over the cosmetic denta and mapping out each and every possible space, threads of oral lubricant connecting them when they broke away.

Another shudder from Starscream and Mirage felt how different this was to his previous encounters, their tremulous link thrumming with trepidation and the slightest amount of fear, still unsure of his place in this room. Still unsure of his place within the new order.

He broke the kiss, hands untangling themselves to stroke down the Seeker's face, kisses placed to shuttered optics, the tip of his nasal sensor and rubbed them cheek to cheek. Sliding the lengths of their faces from top to bottom against each other, from forehelm to chin, audial sensor to audial sensor in a caress. Hound's hand coming around to cover Mirage's over Starscream's cheek, the scout leaning over Mirage to kiss them both, a whisper of fidelity lost in the black of the room. The only light their optics as touches were traded, bodies maneuvered, until Starscream was carefully enfolded between them. A different color hand clasped in each of his, coolant tears glistening and refusing to fall as the room was bathed in sparklight.


End file.
